The invention relates to an improved screen assembly, specifically for windows and vents. A window screen consists of mesh, or screening; supported by a lightweight rectangular frame. The frame includes four essentially straight segments which are connected at their ends to form the corners of the frame. Screen frames ordinarily slide vertically or horizontally along tracks on the outer edges of window jambs.
Frames must be lightweight and low cost to be competitively marketed. Assembly processes can be labor intensive adding to the cost of the frames.
The invention relates to a flexible screen partition. The flexible screen partition is snapped into window frames or adhered over household vents. The partition has a plastic frame which has top, bottom, left, and right sides surrounding an open interior space. The plastic frame is preferably rectangular and flexible. A wire mesh segment fills the entire open interior space of the plastic frame. The wire mesh segment has top, bottom, left, and right edges that are fused with the respective sides of the plastic frame. The plastic frame has at least one receiving aperture on both its left and right sides.
The plastic frame can be coupled to extension pieces. The extension pieces have at least one insertable projection on one of its sides. The projections are insertable into the receiving apertures on the plastic frame coupling the two elements. The extension piece is attached to the right or left side of the plastic frame when the plastic frame is not wide enough to cover the area of its intended use.
The plastic frame, and the extension piece if needed, are placed in a window or over a vent. The flexible screen partition permits air to flow through the interior space of the frame but hampers the passing of larger objects.
The flexible screen partition is formed in an injection molding process. A wire mesh segment is cut to a size slightly larger than the intended area of the open interior of the frame. The wire mesh segment is then placed in an injection molding machine where the plastic frame is molded at its perimeter. Because the wire mesh segment is larger than the area of the open interior of the screen, the four edges of the wire mesh segment are within the injection molding and are fused with the newly formed plastic frame, permanently coupling the wire mesh and plastic frame. The extension pieces are formed in a similar injection molding process.